User blog:Miss Leah/Arcus Goddess Tilith
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = |no = 9992 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = A mock Unit modeled after the Goddess Tilith. Bent on creating a perfect clone of the Goddess, Noel gathered as much detailed information as he could from her closest companion, the Summoner. After much trial and error, Tilith's mock Unit was able to evolve into a sublime deity after the battle her original counterpart had faced in another world. However, since those closest to Tilith had too many demands on how her mock Unit should be developed, this one failed to live up to every single one of their expectations. Eventually, Tilith herself came to know of this unit, and informed Noel about every single detail of herself in order for the mock unit to be almost perfect as her. |summon = "Never give up! You are my Summoner, and everyone's ray of hope!" |fusion = "Fusion feels weird! He he. I can't let you down though!" |evolution = ""Energy is coursing through me... With this power I can protect everyone!" |hp_base = 6000 |atk_base = 2100 |def_base = 2100 |rec_base = 2400 |hp_lord = 6900 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2750 |rec_lord = 3000 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 800 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Graceful Goddess' Omitting Light |lsdescription = 65% boost to Rec, Def, Max HP, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn, hugely boosts BB gauge when attacked, negates all status ailments, negates all Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects and 15% damage reduction |lstype = Attack/Defense/Brave BurstRecovery/ |bb = Arcus Goddess' Legend |bbdescription = 30 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, fully restores HP, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, and hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns |bbtype = Brave Burst/OffenseRecovery |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 40 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Celestial Holy Battle Kiss |sbbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, fully restores HP, activates Light Barrier, boosts Def and Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns and boosts max HP for 3 turns |sbbtype = Brave Burst/OffenseRecovery |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 80 |sbbdc = 0 |sbbmultiplier = 0 |ubb = Arcus Miracle Gate |ubbdescription = 80 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), fully restores BB gauge, very high probability of raising allies from KO , enormously reduces damage taken for 2 turns, massively fills OD gauge and massively boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = +3.3% multiplier per 1% BB gauge remaining, 3300% multiplier boost total |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 80 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 75 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~4500 |es = Loving Memories with the Summoner |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to all stats, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reductions & adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill1_cat = Leader Skill |omniskill1_1_sp = 30 |omniskill1_1_desc = Enhances Def, Rec, Max HP parameter boost |omniskill1_1_note = +15% boost |omniskill2_cat = OD gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enhances OD gauge fill for UBB |omniskill2_1_note = +10% fill |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds another turn for damage reduction on UBB |omniskill3_1_note = Adds one more turn, (2 turns -> 3 turns) |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances parameter boost on extra skill |omniskill3_2_note = +10% boost |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds negation of status ailments to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 50 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances probability of raising allies on UBB |omniskill3_4_note = +15% chance |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances Def, Rec buff on BB |omniskill3_5_note = +20% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances Light Barrier for SBB |omniskill3_6_note = +1500 HP |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances damage reduction on Leader Skill |omniskill3_7_note = +15% damage reduction |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Evolve from Rainbow Goddess Tilith |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Tilith 5 }} Category:Blog posts